


Complicated Feelings

by aibdingAraweelo



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, My First Work in This Fandom, Saudi gets friendzoned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibdingAraweelo/pseuds/aibdingAraweelo
Summary: In which we see the inner workings of Saudi Arabia's head.





	Complicated Feelings

Saudi Arabia hated meetings sometimes. There were days where they got nothing done. Hell, what were they even doing. Being a personification, you were always powerless when it came to domestic and foreign affairs. The just played UN doll games, imagining that they were making a difference. Guess he had to blame America for this, the boy was still optimistic, and not in a good way. No, America wasn’t the reason he hated meetings, besides he can't speak ill of his own ally. It was that annoying woman. Speaking of the devil Saudi already heard the sharp thuds of her high heels echoing down the halls. His teacup suddenly felt cold, and his headache was already emerging. He was praying to Allah that she wouldn’t come into this room. That she would take a sharp right to where Armenia was, or she would go stop Pakistan and India from verbally(or physically) killing each other. He really did not have any time for her today. Turkey was already starting to annoy him, something about some man that died in his embassy. His voice box was already full of Turkish obscenities, plus his Labneh had gone bad this morning. He was hungry and a bit bitter. He was currently dealing with Qatar, the boy in question was sitting across from him chatting with Egypt. Saudi just wanted to drink some more tea and take a nap. Unfortunately, the sounds of the echoes got closer and closer until they no longer ceased to be echoes. Iran had arrived, in all her glory. She shot him a smile and immediately started power walking towards his direction, her head held high. Shit, he did not want to deal with this today. Iran must've seen his scowl because her smile widened. 

“Look who's here today, Saudi aren't you suppose to be with Turkey?”

He frowned, why was she annoying?

He sighed “Yes, but he had something to take care of, so he left early today.” 

Of course, Saudi knew that Iran and Azerbaijan had already spoken with each other. So she probably knew about this, meaning she also probably wanted to talk about something else. The room fell quieter, and people murmured and whispered about. Bahrain giggled slightly, great, she was probably the source of the gossip he had heard recently. It was preposterous really, Saudi hated Iran. This talk of a secret relationship was silly. Iran was married to Adrith, plus he didn't feel attracted to Iran at all. Besides the fact that sometimes her presence made his heart race. Or how she would tuck stray hairs back into her chador, he always saw that as an incredibly graceful act. Her cheeky smiles toward India sent his mind whirling. Yes, Saudi most definitely did not care for Iran, at least that's what he tried to convince himself. 

He knows deep within his soul, that he loved her. From the moment he saw her he fell deeply in love with her. Yet she was always at of reach, her hazel eyes never looked at him with adornment or longing. Rather she directed this affection to Adrith. What was he expecting, she loved her husband. In the thousands of years together they had never once fallen out of it. They never broke it off or cheated with a secret lover. Their marriage was exceptionally strong, an unusual case among nations. Normally within a century or two even the most loving of partners cheated. Eyes stray, and even the most fevered lover would grow bored. Saudi wasn’t going to do this to them. Yes, he loved her. He loved it when she narrowed her eyes and for a moment the flashed a brilliant shade of green. How her eyes were hooded and it gave her a cool demeanor. How she held her cigars and the way they would rest gently on her lips. Her jaw was sharp, her nose hooked and her cheekbones. pronounced. Sometimes she would gaze out the window at noon, the sun lighting her face. He especially liked it when they would argue, despite her attempt to remain cool and collected he would say something and her face would flush. Yes, he did feel a tinge of guilt. I would huff and stomp her way out of the room. Sometimes she would yell, Iran was 5’5 and Saudi was 5’9 so it was amusing sometimes to see her little cheeks flushed and her eyebrows furrowed. Most of the time though Iran had an amused smile on her face, almost seductive. It didn’t help that she wore dark eye shadow sometimes, it made her already bright eyes glow. She would flash her pity smile, as if she was speaking to a toddler rather than a grown man. The women had a sharp mouth, she a witty retort for everything. Which really pissed him off sometimes. When she knew she had won she would be her smile proudly, almost provoking him. Sometimes the arguments got intense, she would her finger in his face and angrily go off on him. For a married woman, she got way to close during these sort of arguments. So close that he could smell her perfume. If he tried to shift away she would grow angrier and shift closer. In those moments his blood runs south and he just wan-

“Hello Saudi?” He snaps back to reality and shit. He has to go. 

“Hey! Where are you going-”

“Bathroom,” He mutters before speed walking to the bathroom. Once there he splashes his face with cold water. He hears North India's laughter, and he can hear her too. 

Yes, Saudi loves her for a lot of reasons, but he wonders if it's simple lust or deep longing? If the Nabi saw his state right now, would he be disappointed? Such questions lead to a dark state of mind, he freshens up.

He'll just have to deal with it.

**Author's Note:**

> ~Adrith is North India's name. Yes, there are two India's. If anyone has better suggestions, pls tell me.  
> ~Nabi is a title used for the Prophet Mohamed.  
> ~Allah is the equivalent of god in Arabic. Or at least the closet equivalent.  
> ~Labneh is a type of yogurt, it's eaten as breakfast in the middle East.  
> ~Chador is a Central Asian/Iranian style head covering.


End file.
